


from a distance

by blueaeons



Category: Lovely Little Losers, Nothing Much to Do
Genre: Multi, au where hero's party didn't happen, hero's perspective, just a small oneshot, me yelling into the void abt my comfort ship yet again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29259717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueaeons/pseuds/blueaeons
Summary: Sitting beside her girlfriend and watching her friends play soccer, Hero expects the morning to go the same as every other.Yet as she spots Pedro and Balthazar enter the school gates, she realises that may not be the case.
Relationships: Beatrice Duke/Benedick Hobbes, Hero Duke/Ursula, Peter "Pedro" Donaldson/Balthazar Jones
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	from a distance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gryffinpuff04](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gryffinpuff04/gifts).



> hi hello its me again. i was up late last night and couldn't get this idea out of my head so i just went screw it and wrote it and now its here! its not v good cause i didn't really edit but i thought may as well post it anyway
> 
> basically its just hero finding out pedro and balthazar have gotten together in a world where johns plot never happened, and hero and claudio never got together
> 
> i am also still working on the long fic i mentioned ! will i finish it, i am not sure but i have abt 9k words done atm

Today is going to be a good day, Hero decides. Ursula had disagreed when Hero had said it aloud, explaining that Monday’s were never good — especially those spent at school. 

But is school really all that bad, Hero wonders. 

She’s sitting in the sunlight, the warm summer air gently blowing her hair from her face. Ursula is sitting beside her, a soft smile brightening her features. She’ll never tire of staring at that smile. Hero will never understand how all her worries seem to dim when Ursula is in front of her. 

Hero has never felt so lucky, sitting beside the girl she loves, seeing her friends in the near distance playing a game of soccer. Everyone’s laughing and smiling, and Hero wishes it would never end. 

Doing a quick headcount, she realises everyone is here except for Pedro and Balthazar. Even John is here, laughing with Ben as he struggles to keep his composure long enough to make a decent kick. 

Hero tries her best not to worry, Pedro was a late riser and rarely made it to school before the first bell, unlike his brother. Instead, she focuses on Ursula — watching as her girlfriend expertly captures their friends with her new camera. 

Ursula pulls the camera away from her eye, flicking through some of the photos she had taken. 

“How did you take that one?” Hero questions, smiling at a photo of Ben and Bea as they tumble towards the ground. The photo isn’t blurred with movement, instead it perfectly captures the joy on their faces as they begin one of their many tousles. 

“I decreased the shutter speed, and then increased the aperture to let more light in.” Ursula barely looks away from her camera as she explains it to Hero, who laughs softly in response. Hero’s always loved watching Ursula in her element, seeing how quickly she comes out of her shell when she has a camera in hand. 

Placing a quick kiss on Ursula’s cheek, Hero leans back to give Ursula the space she needs to concentrate. Scanning the oval, Hero grins as she spots Balthazar and Pedro as they enter the school gates.

They’re too far away for them to hear Hero, so instead she watches them, waiting for them to join the group. 

Pedro has his keys in his hands and his bag slung over his shoulder as he does every morning, but something feels different. Hero frowns slightly, curious as she notices how upbeat Pedro looks. 

Of course he’s always been a positive person, but she’s rarely seen him _this_ energetic _this_ early in the morning. 

The next point of confusion, Hero decides, is that once inside the school gates, neither Pedro or Balthazar make a move to find the rest of the group. 

Hero watches as they hover, smiling at each other as Pedro grabs Balthazar’s forearm playfully, his touch lingering much longer than Hero had ever noticed before. 

Balthazar leans into the touch, and she can see the grin on Pedro's face from here as he raises his hand further to lightly brush at Balth’s cheek, before dropping it back to his side. 

Had she missed something? She has always been close with Balthazar, so of course she knew about his feelings for Pedro. But this interaction felt so _different_. Balthazar’s no longer curled in on himself, his body language open in a way Hero has never seen around Pedro. And Pedro seems so light — like all the worries that usually plague him have been lifted. Hero’s never seen Pedro act like this, not even with Beatrice during their short fling the previous summer. 

She vaguely remembers how upset Pedro had been after their relationship had ended — after Beatrice had told him they worked much better as friends. Of course she had been right in the end, but that hadn’t stopped Pedro thinking it had been something wrong with him. Hero’s glad he managed to move past that. 

Hero doesn’t realise how long she’s been watching her friend’s soft interactions for until she hears the warning bell ring out across the school grounds. Distantly, she hears her friends groan in protest as their impromptu soccer game comes to a close. She pays them no mind however, her eyes still on Balthazar and Pedro. She _would_ figure out what was going on with them, one way or the other. 

Her suspicions, however, are confirmed almost immediately. 

She watches as Pedro says something to Balthazar with what she can only describe as a smirk, to which Balthazar shrugs in response. 

Hero feels her mouth part in shock as Pedro leans down, kissing Balthazar softly before they seperate to head to their respective homerooms. She watches as Pedro looks back over his shoulder, watching Balthazar retreat with a lovestruck look in his eyes. 

Hero doesn’t understand what’s going on. Pedro and Balthazar were together? How long had this been going on for? Hero had talked to Balthazar about Pedro barely a week ago, and Balthazar had told her nothing was happening between them, and that he didn’t expect anything to. 

Had he lied? She supposes it makes sense considering Pedro wasn’t out — even Hero had thought he was straight, and Ursula had often complimented her ability to read people. 

But Pedro kissing Balthazar in front of the school entrance isn’t exactly what she’d call _subtle_. 

“Hero? Is everything ok?”

“Huh?” Hero quickly turns away from where she had been staring. Pedro and Balthazar were long gone.

“You were kinda staring into space there for a little while there,” Beatrice says in her joking tone that Hero knows she uses when she’s trying to mask worry. 

“Oh. Sorry,” Hero says, plastering on a smile. “Just got lost in thought.”

Ursula raises her eyebrows at Hero, who makes a mental note to explain everything later. She wasn’t going to tell the group what she had seen, that was up to Pedro and Balthazar. But lying to her friends was hard enough, she wasn’t going to lie to Ursula. 

Standing up from the ground, Hero takes hold of Ursula’s hand as they walk into the school, surrounded by their friends, aside from Pedro and Balthazar. 

Hero grins. 

_Pedro and Balthazar._

She’s happy for them, more than happy. 

They would be perfect for each other, they _are_ perfect for each other, that she knows. 

Everything had worked out in the end. 

**Author's Note:**

> special thanks to those at the creation wonderland discord server for putting up with my nmtd/lll ramblings!! if any of you would like to come chat abt the webseries or this fic with me, feel free to join me [here!](https://discord.gg/wbxxMPGWN3)


End file.
